


In the Shire Reckoning: 1419, First Snow

by Thuri



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First snowfall after the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shire Reckoning: 1419, First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sunhawkaerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sunhawkaerie**](http://sunhawkaerie.livejournal.com/) for the beta. And the help with smut. Few sentences from her, and it was easy! Birthday mathom for [](http://kelbebop.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelbebop**](http://kelbebop.livejournal.com/) Her request was: _Merry/Pippin (duh!), first snow of the winter, post-Quest in Crickhollow. :)_ And she gets it early 'cause she'll be in Hawaii on my birthday. Takes place the first winter after the quest.

It was snowing. Merry gazed out the window, feeling a bit of the wonder snowfall had always had for him. Flakes drifted down and settled on frozen earth and leafless trees, softening the hard lines. He found himself hoping it would stick, would mask the harsher views of the changed Shire.

He sighed and finished making the tea, shivering in the cold air. If the snow did stay, and not melt with the sun, then at least the hole would be warmer. He'd never before appreciated just how much heat a proper hobbit hole underground kept in. Crickhollow was above ground, and much colder than he and Pippin were used to. Convenient for snuggling under the blankets together, but less than comfortable for Pippin's still aching bones. Or his own hurts, if he was honest.

Still, he decided, as he gathered together breakfast on a tray to take back into their room, it wasn't as cold as sleeping outside. And that's what they'd been doing, a year ago. He wondered when he wouldn't immediately relate what was happening with how long it had been since the quest. Probably never. He shook his head. "Stop thinking that way, Brandybuck," he chastised himself. "It's a perfect day to cuddle up with Pippin and be happy. Stop borrowing trouble."

He carried the tray to their room, pushing the door open with his back, grateful for the warm air that enfolded him. It was worth chopping the extra wood, to make the room comfortable. His gaze fell across the bed, to where Pippin lay. Relief washed over him. Pippin was curled on one side, reading, with no sign of pain on his face. "Morning, Pip!" he said, smiling broadly. "Breakfast in bed?"

Pippin dropped the book. "And second breakfast. And elevenses. Let's just stay in bed all day, Merry. I can think of lots of things to do."

Merry set the tray down, and joined him. Pippin pulled him in for a lingering kiss. "Hmm. Maybe we should, at that. And you can tell me all your ideas. As soon as we've eaten."

They demolished the food in a very short time, and Merry set the tray on the floor. He could clean up later. "Did you know it's snowing?" he asked, as Pippin snuggled against him.

"Really?" Pippin sounded slightly disinterested, but then he did have a hand working its way down Merry's breeches. "Have to go look later."

Merry gasped a bit as cold fingers closed around him. "Pip!" he squeaked, and pulled away. "Your hands are freezing!"

"So warm them up for me, Merry-mine." He nipped Merry's ear lobe. "I want you," he whispered softly. "Now."

Even with the icy fingers still on him, Merry felt himself harden.

"And you want me," Pippin said with a grin, squeezing.

"Of course I want you, Imp," Merry said with a strangled gasp, fingers bunching in the quilts beneath him.

Pippin released him. "Good." He wriggled out of his nightshirt and lay back on his elbows. "Come here."

Merry just gazed at him for a moment. It was so good to see Pippin relaxed, his limbs spread out in abandon, no lines of pain on his flushed face. Merry tried to ignore the hollowness of his cheeks, the fragility of his too thin frame, the scars that crossed his chest. He instead lost himself in Pippin's bright eyes and inviting smile.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, uncertainty in his tone.

Merry smiled, though his lower lip trembled. "I love you, Pippin Took."

Pippin returned the smile. "Get up here, Brandybuck. And get out of all those clothes."

Merry laughed, and if his breath caught a bit and his cheeks were damp, they both ignored it. For they were safe together and need not think of the past today.

He did as Pippin said, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He knew he would regret the wrinkles later, but for now, well, Pippin _was_ naked. Merry crawled up the bed to lie next to him. They kissed for long moments, bare bodies pressed against each other. Merry could feel Pippin's foot running up and down the back of his calf, even as Pippin's tongue dueled with his own.

"What do you want, love?" Merry asked, when they broke apart for air. "How do you want me?"

"How don't I want you?" Pippin muttered, as he ran his hand down between them, again grasping Merry's cock.

"Not . . . " He bit his lip around a hiss as Pippin's tongue began doing things to his neck. "Not too helpful, Pip," he managed finally.

Pippin chuckled, shifting his grip and causing Merry to thrust against him with a soft grunt. "Not meant to be helpful, Mer," he replied, gasping a bit himself as Merry's cock rubbed against his own. "What do _you_ want?"

Merry's eyes snapped open in surprise. "I . . . uh . . ." He honestly didn't know what to say. Pippin was always in control when they made love, it was just how things were. He'd taken control nearly from the very first, and knew what Merry wanted, and needed, usually better than Merry himself. So to be asked left him at a loss.

Pippin laughed again. He slowed his hand, until he was just barely touching Merry's cock. "Well, love? How would you have me? What do you want me to do?" He began moving his hand again, with feather light touches that gave no satisfaction.

Merry pushed away the growing sense of unreality. "Are you sure, Pip?" he asked.

Pippin nodded, green eyes half hidden as he watched his own fingers on Merry's cock, tracing veins and lightly sliding over the slit, gathering moisture as they did so. "Very sure." He disengaged himself, pulling away and laying back again. "Go ahead. Whatever you want."

Merry stared at him, feeling terribly unsure. He'd never led their play. Never wanted to. He'd instigated it plenty of times, yes, but Pippin was in charge. From the first. Slowly, tentatively, he reached over, touching Pippin's hair. He pushed the cinnamon curls back behind one ear. Something he'd done often, never thinking. But now he noticed his hand was shaking, as he drew his fingers down Pippin's face, barely brushing his lips, before he stopped. "I'm . . . I'm scared," he confessed.

Pippin kissed his fingertips softly, and pulled Merry down to lie beside him. "Of what, love?" he asked, running his fingers through Merry's hair.

"I don't know," Merry admitted, closing his eyes and leaning into the soothing sensation. "Oh, Pippin. I want to make you happy. Give you so much pleasure."

Pippin smiled, and Merry felt as much as heard his laughter, kind and gentle. "Silly, silly Merry. You do give me pleasure, every time. You know what to do, Merry. Don't be afraid to. You asked how I want you? I want you in control this time. I want you to take the lead, my love. My golden, beautiful Merry."

He very gently reached for Merry's hand, gliding it down his own chest, and sighed a little when it brushed over his nipple. He left it there, squeezing Merry's fingers as he released them. "Just love me," Pippin said simply.

So Merry did. He began to explore Pippin's body, the familiar made new by the unexpected situation he found himself in. He traced invisible patterns across Pippin's skin, first with hands, then with tongue and teeth. Gently caressing places he knew were still tender, while pushing against others, his nails leaving small red trails behind them. Pippin squirmed beneath him, breathing uneven and soft noises escaping him.

Merry became absorbed in Pippin's flesh, in seeking out a myriad of different sensations he could cause, of different noises he could elicit. "Is this why?" he asked, as Pippin's back arched when Merry brushed his lips across the top of one thigh. "Is this why you like to be in control? So you can watch me fall to pieces beneath you?" He cupped Pippin's balls in one hand as he spoke, rolling them about in his fingers. The other hand came to rest around Pippin's cock, and it twitched against him.

"Aye," Pippin breathed, wetting his lips. "Aye, that's part of it." His eyes widened and breath caught again as Merry ran his tongue over the head of Pippin's cock, licking up the small beads of liquid seeping from it. He arched up as Merry took his mouth away, returning it to thighs and belly.

Merry grinned against him, refusing to relent. His tongue traveled paths around and about Pippin's cock, never quite making contact. And, though his hand still rested around the base, he neither moved it nor applied pressure. He found that, once he got past his uncertainty, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Merry," Pippin's voice was thick, his muscles tight and straining.

"Yes, Imp?" Merry looked up, wondering if his own face went as red when Pippin teased him so.

"Please."

Not what he'd been expecting. Very strange, it was, to hear the word from Pippin. Merry yielded, his mouth closing around Pippin's cock, his hand applying pressure at the base. In this, at least, he needed no encouragement. His tongue traveled familiar patterns, as Pippin's breath grew even more ragged and his hips thrust forward. His fingers pressed firmly in varying strokes, as his tongue concentrated on one spot just below the head. Pippin came quickly after, crying out, then collapsing back on the pillows.

Merry sat back on his heels, both pleased and surprised at himself. He lightly stroked Pippin's thigh, watching him recover and open his eyes.

"Love you, Mer," Pippin said softly, holding out his arms. Merry fell into them gladly.

"Did I do all right?" he asked, slightly ashamed at how badly he needed to know.

Again he felt Pippin's soft chuckle. "You were wonderful, love. And I'll gladly return the favor. As soon as the feeling in my legs comes back."

Merry pulled the quilts and blankets up around them, against the slight chill in the air. "No hurry. We have all day." He looked across the room and out the window. Snowflakes still fell, faster and most furious than before. "Maybe more. We might get snowed in."

Pippin gathered him close. "However would we pass the time?" he asked.

Merry laid his head on Pippin's chest, relaxing against him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."


End file.
